The Unknown
by rachelanne98
Summary: What happens when a different creature from the F.B.I comes to town and falls in love with Scott's mom


Scott could sense a non-human in town. He new it was not a wolf Derek said he could not put his finger on it either. When Scott and Stiles found there new teacher they knew something was wrong with .

Melissa leaves her job but her car will not start she still thinks about what happened with Scott was the scariest thing she has ever seen. As she walks her way home she hears a weird noise "Hello,is anyone there?" she says. When a man at the end of the road starts to run towards her she runs as fast as she can when she hits a dead end. The man growls at her and gets closer.

Aaron sees the man and Melissa he has met her for Scott's grades once he runs to the man grabs him by the shirt and throws him 10 feet away from the destination he sees Melissa and picks her up and runs faster than a Werewolf she noticed even faster than Derek so he can't be an Alpha soon she is home she had seen his face before. "You ok" says Aaron. "Hell no what the hell are you suppose to be you are not a Werewolf you are to fast and way stronger than a Alpha!?" She asked him. He looked at her and he smiled gently set her down knocked on the door and ran.

Scott could smell the odd sent of the unknown source he hears a knock and he's down stairs in 5 seconds he find his mom bruised and lying on the floor "Mom what the hell happened?" He asked. "Where is he?" She asked. "Where is who mom" Scott asked.

She wakes up in her bed and hear a knock on the door when she answers she sees him that man who saved her "I remember you your one of Scott's teachers" She states. "Yeah I am I was coming to check on you. How are you?" He asked. "I asked you first WHAT ARE YOU!?" She asked. "You won't believe me if I told you." He states with a smile. "Try me." She says. "Ok I'm a Vampire" He says.

Just as he says that Scott,Stiles,Allison,and Derek go in to the house and ambush Aaron. Allison shoots him in the back and they take him to Derek's house. When he wakes up the first face he sees is Melissa "What the hell you told them what I was right and I did not hurt you!?" He yells. "Shut the fuck up now before I cut you goddamn head of." Derek says. "Calm down Derek" Scott says. "Scott as a favor I beg you two do not hurt him" Melissa say. "So he saved you I want answers I don't give a fuck who he saved!" Derek states. "Derek she knows what she is talking about, DEREK!" Stiles yells as Derek but he's already gone.

As Derek enters the room he slams his fist into the Vampire. "What the fuck!" Aaron shouts. "Shut the hell up!" Derek says as he through another fist in Aaron's face. "What do you want from me!" Aaron yells. "Tell me what you want in this town!" Derek screams. "It's my home town back in 1600 and yes I'm that old but I mean you no harm I promise I'm here to stop who does mean you harm trust me." Aaron says. "Ok then who are you protecting us from?!"Derek asks. "The others ok let me go someone else is getting hurt let me go." Aaron says. "Oh fine dammit"Derek says.

wait thank you for ya know saving me" Melissa says and smiles. He looks at her " You are very welcome " Aaron says sweetly. "We should um... you know hang out some time I... Mean if you want to." She says awkwardly. " Im dangerous to be around but... Tell you what I'll come to see you tomorrow." He says.

**The** **Next** **Day**

~_Knock Knock_~ "Hi I thought you would never come to see me again." Melissa said "Well it's bad to lie right" Aaron states. "Thank you" She say. " Stop saying thank you. You are welcome alright" He says chuckling at the same time. Then out of no where Melissa makes her move and starts to kiss Aaron and she opens her mouth then Aaron takes control by sliding his tongue into her mouth when she pulls away "Wait why don't you thirst for blood?" She asked him. "I have not drank human blood in 100 years I don't thirst for it any more I now thirst for animal so hide you dog haha" He says while laughing. "Oh haha" She laughs. "Look I need to go I can't do this with you ok I apologize. He says sadly as he leaves her.

She goes back Him her house with tears in her eyes. "Mom what just happened?" Scott asked "Nothing" She says

As Aaron walked around the town he ran into Jefferson "Hello Aaron why did you ruin my food the other day I was quite hungry and she smelled delicious but you might have feelings, So do you?" He asks. "If you lay one hand on any of them I will drive a steak through your heart do we have an under stand meant."Aaron says. "Really well, how about I race you there." Jeff ran but Aaron was not far behind him. ~_knock_ _knock_~

"Mom I got it" Scott said as he answered the door.

Before Scott could say hello Aaron came and tackled Jeff and said, "Scott close the door you,your mom,and everyone else stay in side werewolves have no chance against my kind... GO NOW!" "Oh right" Scott said. Just then Jeff grabbed Aaron and threw him onto the side walk. "Wow Aaron I thought you were smarter than this." Jeff chuckled as he kick Aaron in the side when he was trying to stand up. "You...need to get...it right. I WILL DESTROY YOU! If you lay a hand on any of them." Aaron said as he jumped up and threw Jeff at an oncoming car. Jeff came back and threw Aaron into a tree and took a metal pole out of the ground and stabbed it through Aaron's chest. "Why are you so stupid." He said. "Oh yeah and also your Team yeah they are in there to" "You...stay...away...from.." Before he could finish Jeff's fist connected with Aaron's jaw."How about you keep your goddamn mouth shut understand" Jeff said all Aaron could do was nod. "Good now everyone here dies unless you join us witch means you drink human blood everyone lives here. Do we have a deal." He asked "I..don't...make...deals..with...guys..like...you. " Just then a woman came out of no where and pulled the metal rod out of Aaron's chest and put it through Jeff's temple then everyone ran outside to Aaron. "Aaron!" They all said except his team they called him. "Hotch!" "Hey man you alright" Morgan said. "Yeah..I...need...human...blood..or...I..will...di e." Aaron barley got it out. "Who was that woman." Melissa said. "My...sister...I..NEED...HUMAN...BLOOD." Aaron yelled. Then he smelled it Stiles had cut him self on the wrist so Aaron would feed off of him and Aaron did. "Ok ok ok this is painful" Stiles said. Aaron drank until he healed all the way. "Are you alright." Aaron asked Stiles. "I'll survive" Stiles said. "Thank you so much Stiles" Aaron says Stiles just nods. Then out of no where Melissa starts to make-out with Aaron. "Ok we will leave you two to it" Garcia said. They continued to kiss for a while then Aaron put his hand on the inside of her thigh and sighed "I want to be with you for ever but I can't stay with you I can't watch you grow old with out me" Aaron said. He kissed her on the for head. "Wait... Turn me my kid will live for ever so can I but with you." Melissa said. "I will turn you." Aaron said. So he bit her neck and she turned in to a vampire and they lived for ever and ever together


End file.
